FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a lighting projector of the type disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,119 and intended more particularly for surgical theatres and rooms.
Considering this specific purpose, this lighting projector is intended for eliminating cast shadows and providing a uniform illuminated field of high luminous intensite with a cold light and a minimum cross-sectional obstruction area.
For this purpose, this projector consists of a plurality of basic elements extending radially outwards from a central point, each element comprising in the direction from the centre to the outer end a light source, a frosted zone disposed in close vicinity of said source, and an optical member adapted to form the image of said light source in the plane to be illuminated after reflecting said image on an inclined reflection mirror.
Thus, the plane or field contemplated is illuminated by luminous beams reflected by the mirrors of the various basic elements of the projector, said mirrors being suitably oriented so that the axes of said beams converge towards a common point or spot corresponding to the centre of the field to be illuminated. All the light sources are grouped near the centre of the projector, thus facilitating the dissipation of the heat produced thereby.